


The Decision

by Rosemarie42



Series: Who says I Always Have To Be Soft [1]
Category: Sterek - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek is a great boyfriend, F/M, Female Stiles, Magical stiles, Scott is a Bad Friend, Smut, Stiles Stilinski is Part of the Hale Pack, Stiles Stilinski is a Little Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-08-29 07:57:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 22,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16740106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosemarie42/pseuds/Rosemarie42
Summary: The Alpha  pack is in town, Stiles is finally officially dating Derek and to top it off her mother’s killer is back in town. Finding people she can trust is getting harder but a new friend will surprise her.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you like please leave kudos, comments welcome, I’ve written all 15 chapters of this and have decided to make this a series. This fic is updated every Monday
> 
> Can also be read here  
> https://my.w.tt/QPzSozg1VV

Stiles Stilinski turns over in bed the noise was getting on her nerves, damn alarm clock. She sits up in bed and presses a hand to it to stop it going off. She toddles over to the bathroom and look at her reflection, taking in the long brown hair, high cheekbones and big brown doe like brown eyes.

She gets dress and go downstairs to see her father the local sheriff sitting at the table eating breakfast.

“That better be turkey bacon, mister” her father rolled his eyes at her “It wouldn’t kill you to let me have the real thing once in a while” says her father.

“It won’t kill me but it will you, you know your cholesterol is high I would like at least one parent around to see me get married”. 

Her father stilled, Stiles knew he was thinking of her mother who died when she was eight from hunters killing her. Stiles watched the sadness on his face replaced with what she called his cop face.

She kisses him goodbye and pickup her school bag “ I’ll see you later dad, I’ll make you something special for dinner.”

The journey to school didn’t take that long, it was senior year and Stiles was eighteen she was determine this will be her year. 

“Stiles!”, Stiles turn to see her friend Scott coming towards her, she parks her jeep which belonged to her late mother and turns to him.

“How was your summer vacation?” ask Scott

“Fine” answered Stiles looking at him, “You would know that if you bothered to get in touch with me at all” Scott had the decency to look sheepish. 

Issac Lahey comes over and opens the jeep door, helping Stiles to leave the vehicle and linking arms with her..

“I was busy what with my new girlfriend and everything, you know how relationships are” says Scott. 

‘What’s going on here, when did you start hanging out with him, are you two together now?” Ask Scott looking hurt”.

Stiles didn’t care, her so call best friend ignored her all summer and had the Gaul to look hurt, when she was the one who’s calls and text he ignored or responded with no to when she asked him if he wanted to do things with her.

“Hey Issac” ask Stiles ignoring Scott “You see Erica and Boyd anywhere they said to meet them in the parking lot” Issac shakes his head.

Scott takes in the scene, “I don’t need this, Ali is waiting inside for me” He walks away.

Issac strokes Stiles arm he knew his friend was hurting, Stiles haven’t formally met her so call best friend new girlfriend yet.

They look around them to see Vernon Boyd a tall black guy, Erica Reyes a blonde girl and a red headed girl name Lydia Martin walking towards them.

“Batman” says Erica kissing him

“Cat women” replies Stiles, he greets the others, Erica toss her perfectly groom red hair over her shoulders. “McCall wasn’t giving you problems was he?”.

“Just being selfish as usual”. 

They walk inside the high school and split up to go to their respective lockers, Stiles feel an arm going round her shoulders and felt a kiss on her cheek. Before she could say anything she heard Laura Hale say “You two are so sickly sweet you make me want to vomit”.

Stiles turn her head so she could kiss Derek properly, before sticking her tongue out at Laura. Derek draws her in for another kiss. It’s been almost four months now and Stiles still can’t believe she get to kiss Derek Hale whenever she wants to. 

Derek Hale star player was her boyfriend, she was glad Laura invited her out for curly friends and a milkshake only to turn up with her twin brother in tow and told them to stop pinning and get there shit together which they thankfully did.

“Like you and Jordan aren’t worse” Laura smirks at her words.

The bell rings for first period “Come on guys we got Harris, you know he’ll be even more insufferable if we’re late” says Stiles, they hurry to class. Stiles hated chemistry the teacher made it his mission to pick on her, of course her smart mouth doesn’t help.

Derek smiles at her before looking away and saying something to Laura, Stiles couldn’t hear. By lunchtime everyone knew that Stiles was dating the most popular guy in school, she was getting looks and she could hear people whispering wondering how she landed him, or what he sees in her.

Stiles look around the lunch room and spot both Scott and Derek waving at her from two different tables, she sees Derek get up from the table and walk up to her, when she seems surprised he whisperers in her ear “I’m pretty sure Scott is waving at his girlfriend who’s behind you, I didn’t want you to feel embarrassed when you realise it was her he was calling over”.

She gives him a peck on the checks and says “My hero”, of course she thought it wouldn’t be her. 

She wished she had the Scott back she knew from they were eight who was always there for her.

She goes over to the tables to see her friends already there “He’s a dick, you don’t throw a long-standing friendship away over a girl, he could have easily had introduced the two of you and made an effort to get the three of you to bond like you did countless time over the summer when you told him you were seeing Derek” says Malia, Dereks cousin. 

“Issac told me he though you were dating him so he wasn’t even listening to you when you told him about Derek and you, I’m glad he doesn’t know our secret, he would have used it against us now. He’s lucky I would have hurt him pretty badly” Stiles look at Malia she truly was Peter Hale daughter.

“Speaking of knowing our secrets” pipes up Lydia, I would like you and your mum, and Your dads permission to tell Jackson I think he would be good to have in the pack and I’m not just saying that because he’s my boyfriend but as you know he’s adopted and lately he’s been feeling like he doesn’t belong anywhere, his family gives him money to spend but not much of their time”.

Before Derek could respond Boyd says “Stiles will need to approve him as well, she’s the future Alphas mate”. Lydia turn to Stiles and bare her neck before saying “It was not my intent to offend you future Alpha mate” Stiles smiles at her “Apology accepted, I need to spent sometime with Jackson he’s a douche bag but I need to see that he can be trusted before we even think about bringing him in, I was thinking we could add his friend Danny to the pack as well, what do you think Derek?” every face at the table turns to him.

“I will take what you say on board Lydia from now on we watch Jackson and Danny, Stiles made some good points, if in three months they have shown me they are indeed decent people. Then I don’t see a problem I want the group to start hanging around them more. We will invite them to non pack related outings”. 

The group eat their lunches while taking about how the day has been going so far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hello on tumblr @rosey4212


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles learn some disturbing news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thank you for your kudos and comments.

Stiles was happy when the school day ended, she and Derek hop in her jeep and drove to the Hale house so she can have magic lessons while her friends trained. Stiles loves being a Spark her mum trained her in how to use her magic till she died and now the Hales temporary emissary and local vet Alan Deaton was training her as he has been doing since her mothers death, so she can take over as the permanent Hale emissary in one months time. 

“Evening Misses T, Deacon” says Stiles, when she sees Talia on the front porch sitting with Deaton”

“Hello Stiles, Derek, there is a snack waiting for you both in the kitchen to have before training today, Stiles the bigger portion is for you. Alan says you will be doing a lot of strong spells today”

Stiles turns to Deacon “What type of spells” she ask

“You will be warding the house and I think warding the town boundaries is a good idea as well, my wards aren’t strong enough to hold and yours will be, we need to ward against supernaturals and humans. I heard the Agents are back in town”.

Stiles stills, their daughter Kate killed her mother and left town the same night.

The Argents are a hunting family that is only suppose to kill those supernaturals that broke the law but Kate and her father and sister in law didn’t follow that code and one day came across her mother and the Hales fighting an omega who wondered into their territory, who was hell bended on killing innocent people. They Waited till the fighting was over then killed her mother just because she was working with werewolves, people Kate and her father hated.

Gerard , Kate’s father fearing the council fled with Kate because she took an innocent human life. 

“Gerard is back” ask Stiles a coldness to her voice.

“We aren’t sure”, answers Alan we know that Chris the son and his wife and daughter have moved back here, the daughter has been at boarding school I hear but now attends Beacon High with you” says Deaton.

She wasn’t going to let the opportunity for revenge past her by, she kisses Talia on the check and head inside with Derek, she was determined to do well today, she didn’t know why but she felt the need to do a fire proof spell on the Hales whole property and especially the basement. 

She had already warded her house and the other pack members houses, but wasn’t allowed to do the Hales until now to make sure the magic will hold after all she would be bond to them forever. She needs to ask Talia if the ceremony for the bonding could happen sooner given the new information that came to light today.

“What do you want to drink” ask Derek in the kitchen

“Ice tea”, she replies

“Why do I get the feeling the Agents have been here for months watching us, and we only know about them now because they want us to”, says Stiles.

“Who wants us to what” says Erica coming into the kitchen with the rest of the pact including Cora and Laura. They tell them about the Argents, Laura and Cora were really close to Stiles mum and were seething.

“I can’t believe they have the nerve to show there faces here”, says Laura “They are going to pay”

“We need to be careful here, if we give them the slightest reason to attack they will”, says Lydia 

“Do they know you’re a spark Stiles?” Ask Erica 

“As far as I know they don’t” she answers.

“We have the element of surprise then on our side”, says Laura 

Stiles shakes her head, “We don’t know why they’re here or even how many hunters could be hiding in Beacon Hills that came with them or even were Gerard is. We wait, you guys go practice and I’ll ward the house. Boyd when practice is over I want you to find Peter and bring him up to date with whats happening”.

“Will do” answers Boyd.

Everyone stares at Cora who has gone wide eyed “There is a new girl in school Allison that must be their daughter”

“She’s in couple of our classes, I’ll make sure to find out what I can about her starting tomorrow”  
Says Lydia.

“Great”, says Stiles, if anyone is good at getting intel it’s Lydia, the banshee was impressing her every day, she’s glad she suggested her to Derek to join his pack freshman year.

Warding the house took a very long time, but warding the whole town took hours, Stiles took Talia up on her offer to stay for dinner and called her father to let him know he was invited as well. She did her homework and then help set the table.

Peter found her in the living room “You wanted to see me”

“I need to know exactly what the Argents know about me, they would’ve seen my family hanging around with yours, I need to know what the reasoning was behind killing my mother (there has got to be more to it that just because she worked with werewolves) and your brother, make no mistake they will died. I just need to know how painfully and slowly the people involve in their deaths should died”.

Peter shivers he heard Stiles heartbeat, she meant every word she said, Stiles wasn’t someone to make an enemy of all the wolves in the house knew that.

“You have contacts find out what that murdering bitch and her father have been up to and if there is a chance they’re here in town, take Boyd with you when you can. Derek and I want you to start mentoring him, he wants to be Dereks left hand, show him just how ruthless he will have to be”.

Peter understood why Talia had no worries with her son’s choice of mate, the Hale line would continue to flourish of that he had no doubt. Stiles was no passive mate she was fierce, a warrior though and through, he had no problems taking directions from her.

At dinner that night the Argent situation was brought up again. “ I ran Chris and his wife’s name through the system, they’re clean not even a parking ticket, nothing, the bastards are smart, don’t you worry I’ll be keeping a close eye on them. Some people in this town may think my Claudia’s death was random, but we still have your statements Talia, Andrew and Peter about seeing Kate shooting my Claudia in cold blood after an argument and turning the gun on your brother, more people believe your version” says the sheriff.

“For now we wait, go about our business like always”, says Talia

The sheriff looks at his daughter “I can’t believe you agree to that”, he says lifting an eyebrow at her

“I may have Lydia befriending her”she replies smiling smugly.

Derek kisses her “Thats my girl, don’t ever change”.

They eat their dinner talking about different things when dessert is served Stiles ask Talia if she could become her official emissary sooner rather than later.

“When were you thinking dear”, ask Talia

“This week, maybe Saturday” replies Stiles

“Sheriff, is that okay with you” her father nods at Talia who claps her hands. “Splendid we’ll have a little party to celebrate after”. 

Pretty soon dinner was over and Stiles and her father drive back home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles faces an unexpected threat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thanks for the kudos and feel free to comment

The next day at school Stiles was pleased to see Lydia linking arms with Allison while they walk down the corridor. Lydia smelt the air and turn around to quickly look at Stiles while Alison was busy talking, she smiles at Stiles them turn back to her conversation.

She turns to Issac “Come on we’re gonna be late for class”.

Stiles sits next to Derek and passes him a note saying project Allison as commence, Derek smiles at her.

Later that day Derek and Stiles were in her living room doing homework, when Stiles starts kissing him deeply “Are you sure”, Derek ask her.

“Yes” she replies leading him upstairs 

Clothes came off quickly and Derek lays her on the bed before crawling up it till he reaches her mouth, he then kisses her while caressing her breast Stiles moan in his mouth. She starts stroking him “If you keep doing that I’m gonna come” says Derek. Stiles opens her legs and Derek take the hint and buries his face in her, lapping at her, stiles wiggle underneath him and she comes with his tongue inside of her. Over stimulate she tells him to lie Down and she goes down on him “Your mouth should be a legal weapon”, says Derek. Stiles continue to suck him, till Derek lift her up to him and kisses her. 

He opens her legs and to her surprise his mouth didn’t find the hole she was expecting but the sensation was just as delicious ‘I’m close she tells Derek, he lines up with her and pushes into her quite gently and slowly it was both there first time after all, when she is relaxed enough he pushes all the way in, she cries out in ecstasy. He feels his knot forming locking them together, he bites down on her shoulder marking her official as his and she returns the favour. Blissed out they fall asleep as they wait for his knot to go down,

When they woke up it was dark outside, they get dress and head downstairs to start on dinner, she notices her father was distracted at dinner, she knew she wanted to find Kate and rip her head off, so she can only imagine how it was for her dad knowing he’s got to work within the law to get justice.

Saturday came and with it her ceremony to be the Hales official emissary, she found she was excited for the day. The ceremony started at noon and she and Talia stood before Deacon saying the words of the rituals and when she accepted the role, she felt pack bonds snap in place for all the pack members, she could see the strings for each one.

Her father hugged her and when each pack member hugged her in congratulation she felt a tug on the bond like it was recognising each one.

Derek took her aside “ I got you this”, he places a box in her hand.

Stiles kisses him and open the box it was an engagement ring, she gasp “Oh my good Derek”.

“I ask your dad’s permission and he was okay with it, my mum and dad knows as well. My mum said she didn’t think you were the girl who wanted me down on one knee to propose”.

Stiles starts crying “Derek Hale, you better get down on one knee in front of our pack and do this right. Derek get down on one knee “Stiles-” he says before being cut off

“My answer is yes”, says Stiles cutting him off. You know Erica would never let you live it down if when she told this story back it wasn’t very romantic”.

“Damn right Batman screams Erica excitedly, seeing as us girls help him pick out the ring.

“That’s why Talia was looking at you conspiratorially couple months back when you bought a ring size chart to the pack sleepover saying Jackson was getting you a ring and you needed to know your size and made us try it out and look through pictures saying ones we like best. I wondered why you guys was so keen in knowing my likes and dislikes. 

But I wasn’t seeing Derek then”. Lydia rolled her eyes “Trust me you weren’t official ,but you were seeing Derek, there was just no kissing then. Why do you think no other boys ask you out they knew you were taken”. Stiles realise she was right.

Everyone came to congratulate them, soon the party was in full swing they were all eating Stiles favourite lemon cake and talking about the wedding when Stiles felt the wards at her house going off. 

“Dad someone is at the house, I feel the wards going off”.

The sheriff spring into action “let’s go we’ll take the cruiser”

Talia look at Peter “Go you’ll get there before them, I’ll follow you, Derek take Stiles car. The rest inside the house and be diligent. We don’t know if they’re targeting the pack if it’s hunters or supernatural”. They all follow her orders, by the time Stiles and her dad reach their house Peter and Talia were already there.

They were talking to Scott just beside the curb. 

“Stiles, I was passing by and thought you may want to do something but for some weird reason your window was lock so I couldn’t leave a note and when I try to slide it under your front door it wouldn’t let me. Anyway why is Dereks mum and uncle here and why was your dad siren on like it was an emergency. How did you know I was here” ask Scott.

Peter notices the way he smile on the last sentence knowingly.

“We have CCTV” says Stiles thinking quickly, it’s hidden so you wouldn’t notice it”. If you had call and tell me you wanted to do something you would have known I was busy today all day in fact the whole weekend as for Dereks family he and I are dating. Scott looks pissed at that information and leaves.

Stiles and the others go inside the house “Can I say how happy I’m you suggested we keep some clothes here in your laundry room sheriff”, says Talia.

The sheriff laughs.

“Scott was lying”, said Peter “His heartbeat skip”.

“Sadly you don’t need to be a werewolf to realise that, I left my window opened, no one is foolish enough to rob the sheriff’s house” agreed stiles.  
Derek comes in, they fill him in on the conversation with Scott “Wait he said the house wouldn’t let him, not that he couldn’t do it or there was barely a gap but the HOUSE wouldn’t let him. I think Scott knows about the supernatural, what if Allison is using him to get information to pass back to Kate or Gerard”.

The sheriff look around at everyone “This is all we need”.

Talia look at Derek I think now is a good time to tell Jackson about the supernatural he’s on the lacrosse team with you right”, Derek nods.

“I like it”, says Stiles get to him before Scott as a chance to corrupt him, his girlfriend is supernatural he’s bound to want to protect her”.

Stiles send off a 999 text to Lydia telling her to bring Jackson round to the Hales, the following day, he was being told the secret. “Hopefully that douche bag will want to protect Lydia from them and not work with Scott to protect her from us.

Derek notices her expression “What”

“The spell I casted stop any human with ill will or intent to harm me and my dad from entering the premises. I left my bedroom window open if it’s lock the spell would have closed it to prevent harm”.

They go to Stiles room and see the window is closed. “Maybe it would be better seeing Jackson tonight”, she said. Talia get her phone out and call Lydia explaining it’s urgent Jackson comes to see her, tells her to make up any excuse to get him there tonight and end the call.

“Danny they’re probably together, he should come as well, Stiles he’s more your friend tell him you want me to get to know him better”, says Derek. 

“Agreed”, says everyone.

“Now if you don’t mind I would like to go back to our celebrations I refuse to let that idiot spoil our fun” says Stiles”.

Stay over tonight”, says Derek to her.

Stiles look at Dereks mum who answered “You’ve fully mated to each other I’ve no objection to you sharing Dereks room. Stiles turns red, the sheriff might as well stay over in the guest bedroom. I want to sent the message, we aren’t running scare from them. It will be good that they see no one is home after there little plan fail. Stiles gathers up some clothes and her school books.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thank you for the kudos and messages I’m so glad you’re enjoying reading this.

Jackson and Danny took the news of werewolves quite well and as predicted Jackson wanted to protect Lydia. Stiles was pleased when Danny offered up his hacking services, both guys asked a lot of question and each one was answered. The pack dynamic was explained to them including how Derek and Stiles was looked on as the leaders of the high school pack right now but they would eventually head the whole Hale pack one day.

“That’s why they” says Danny pointing to his classmates “are always hanging around the both of you, we were beginning to think it was a cult thing for real, like people were saying”.

Lydia looked pissed “You think I’m dumb enough to get into something like that”.

Danny looked embarrassed “I mean, you see”

“Stop talking”, says Erica coming to his rescue.

“And you and Derek are werewolf married and are engaged” states Jackson.

Stiles nod her head again, “I’ll need to ward your houses from the supernatural, since you’re now members of the Hale Pack. I’ll do it sometime tomorrow. 

Cora and Laura each take a hand and drag Stiles from her seat “Excuse us we need Stiles for something”, says Laura. “That’s alright dear”, says Talia laughing. 

She look at Stiles, I’ll join you when I’ve finished talking with our new pack members”.

Stiles allow herself to be taken out the room, where she’s blindfolded and led through the  
Corridors. When the blindfold is removed, she gasp all the women in the pact and some of her female friends from their Werewolf Allied packs were in the room as well.

Satomi, the Alpha from another pack comes forward and hugs her “We came to celebrate the appointment of the new Hale Emissary to help strengthen the ties between us and are blessed with not only knowing that the pack is stronger for it , but knowing you’re also the future Alpha Mate, is wonderful news indeed. 

Alas I lost the bet” Stiles look at her wide eyed while the others in the room tried to look like they knew nothing about what Satomi was referring to but was failing at it.

“ I bet Talia, Derek would have told you he was your mate last year. I believe Laura and Peter won the pool. Peter speaks very highly of you and his praise is not easily given my child, now sit , while we wait for your Alpha let’s get this party started and congratulations on your engagement”, says the Alpha kissing her.

They dance and chat and eat, with Stiles showing off her engagement ring to everyone. Talia comes in and Satomi fixes her a plate to eat as a sign of respect. They discuss the Scott situation “ I was told about it when we came earlier and saw the guest of honour and Alpha was absent”, says Satomi.

Derek and his father comes in the room and Talia indicate for Stiles and Derek to sit together and she and her husband stand behind them. Then Satomi and her pack give presents to the young couple as a mark of respect and to show they hope to continue the alliance between them when they take over, they open them thanking each person for the gifts.

Before she turned in for the night, Peter asked to have a word “Lydia tells me that Allison doesn’t seem to know about the supernatural but she has mention being trained by her dad to fight a lot”.

Stiles think for a minute “But then why does Scott seems like he does, it doesn’t make any sense”.

“Could it be a spell”, says Derek out of the blue leaning against the door.

“Could be”, replies Stiles” but if it is, it begs the question who casted it, Scott is a danger to us all, we need to get him contained somehow”.

“Hopefully Jackson and Danny can find out some information”, says Derek.

They go to their respective bedrooms.

Derek draws Stiles closer to him in bed “What a day today was for you. You got a job for life, an engagement ring and a traitor for a friend as apposed to just a bad friend. Two good things happened today let’s focus on that right now”.

“Agreed”, says Stiles kissing him softly, Derek kisses her back, “goodnight baby”.

The following weeks past quickly, there was no sighting of Kate or Gerard anywhere. Lydia continued to befriend Allison making sure to never go to her house. It was a month after Stiles and Derek engagement when Jackson came to them to say that Scott wanted him to go camping with him and Danny and Allison’s family. 

When Danny hacked into the campsites computer he found Kate and Gerard’s name there, they had been renting a cabin from them up until the week before.

The pack was at Stiles house “We finally have confirmation that they’re in town at last”.

“They’re very good at hiding”, says the sheriff.

“The priority right now is this camping trip”, says Derek “it’s clearly a trap of some kind, but as Scott have been avoiding all of us at school except for Allison, Jackson and Danny. This trip could be a good thing for us to finally figure out what’s up with him. He turns to Jackson “Are you willing to go on this trip” Jackson nods.

“Then I think it’s a good idea to go, we patrol up there, so you and Danny are safe”, add Talia

“And the girls and I could just happen to be there that weekend”, says Erica.

“Thanks to Danny’s hacking skills we know the cabins they booked and can make sure ours is close by theirs”.

The plan was set. So on Friday Stiles, Cora,Erica,Laura and Lydia make there way to the cabin in her jeep and Laura’s Camero. 

They reach the cabin and unpack they were all staying together, Stiles call Derek to let him know they reach their destination only to be told, him, his mum and Peter were on there way there. They had book two cabins for the weekend. They all met for dinner that night. Derek and Peter grill steaks while the girls made potato salad, coleslaw and cornbread. As they laughed and joked together Stiles realises despite the reasons for being in the woods she loved being around the fire with her family, she only wished her dad didn’t have to work the late shift and was there with them. The werewolves then took it in turns to patrol the area.

Talia and Peter look through the now empty cabin that Kate and Gerard stayed in to see if they left anything behind or discarded any thing in the woods that could tell them their next move, but it seems the hunters covered there tracks well.

Saturday was quite, the paroles of the woods didn’t show anything on towards was going on. 

Jackson and Danny while telling Scott they were stretching their legs would meet a pack member in the woods to let them know if Scott was acting as if he was expecting something to happen with one of them always acting as lookout incase Scott or one of the Argents decided to follow them. Then suddenly on Saturday

Stiles gets a nine nine nine text from Danny and she runs to his campsite with the others to find Derek, Peter and Talia in their wolf forms fighting what look like five Alpha werewolves. A women who seem to be their emissary was telling Scott to attack the Hale wolfs. Stiles send a spell knocking her on her ass and the other females with her go into the fight. Eric and Laura was fighting a big black man, Cora and Erica was tackling a set of twins and Lydia was pushing away a women who was kneeling before Allison, blood dripping from her mouth as she smiled smugly. 

Another women was crying and bleeding and another man was trying to help Cora and Erica with the twins who was now one big monster. 

“Enough”, says Stiles, she conjures a tornado which blows through the alpha pack lifting them up in the air and slamming them against different trees knocking them out. She turns her attention to the other witch who’s now looking at her wide eyed “You’re a spark”, she said looking fearful. 

“Is Scott under a spell”, ask Stiles.

“Yes”, replies the witch. Deucalion our leader likes to get information on a pack he wants to kill and always like to start with the weakest pack member in this case everything pointed to you. The Hale Pack is famous throughout the werewolf world, to annihilate it would have been made the Alpha pack even more powerful. 

We thought maybe you had spilled the werewolf secret to him as well as pack business, but he was surprise when I told him about them and when he saw me do magic.

We followed him here tonight, we saw Jackson leave the Hales residents we weren’t sure if he knew the supernatural secret so we had Scott invite him up here. Knowing you would think it was a trap, and the Hales would follow you, we knew you’re mated to Derek. 

Scott was ordered to kill you but couldn’t get in the house, we figure Deacon must have warded it”.

Stiles look at her with a cold expression “Undo the spell”, she says to her, the witch does.

Stiles steps forward and whispers something to her, she answers “ Jennifer” before she’s knocked out by a spell. 

Stiles bend down next to her and places her hands on Jennifer’s and her body starts to glow.

“What the fuck”, says Laura looking at Stiles and Jennifer.

“As the weakest one in the pack I’m changing her magic so if she tries to take someone’s free will it will not work. This bitch needs to know just how powerful I’m”, Stiles smiles smugly.

“Message sent alright”, says Laura helping her to her feet.

“Next time I won’t be so kind”.

Stiles look around at the bloody scene.

“Stiles”, says Scott “You should have told me about all this”.

“When exactly when you got popular and decided you didn’t want to be seen with me anymore or when you insult my friends, while forgetting to invite me to your parties or not coming to hangout with me when you say you would”, she said. 

“You’ve been a bitch, and now you and Derek are king and queen of the school, and people want to hang around you all the time, it’s not fair” 

Erica slaps Scott “I will not have you insult my future Alpha Mate, the fighting has stopped and you don’t thank her for saving us, instead you call her a bitch. Your girlfriend is bleeding and you don’t even go see how she doing”.

“Try thinking of someone other that yourself for once Scott”, says Stiles, she goes over to Allison 

“She will turn”, says Talia kneeling beside her, so will her mother. 

“They need to be taught self control before the next full moon”, says Talia looking at a dejected looking Chris.

“You have every reason to hate us as a family, would you really help us” sighs Chris.

“What’s the alternative they kill or become omegas,I’m sure you want neither of those outcomes”, says Derek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bet you weren’t expecting that.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thanks for the kudos and messages

“If you train them I will pledge my allegiance to the Hales for as long as I live.

“You can start by telling us where your sister and father is staying”, says Stiles

“I’ve no idea, that’s the truth”, replies Chris 

“He’s telling the truth”, says Derek.

“You telling us that they came to town and didn’t get in touch with you?”, ask Stiles incredulously

Chris pales “They’re heeeree”.

You really didn’t know did you?”, says Derek.

Chris shakes his head, “We only found out about the killings after we moved here, I live by the code set out by the council and try to keep my daughter away from my father and sister so she didn’t become poisoned by their hate. My wife has changed her views, she doesn’t see werewolves as bad people anymore”.

Stiles sniggers “Seeing as she’s turning into one along with her daughter I really hope so for Allison’s sake”.

Jackson help Danny to his feet. “What are we doing with those guys”, ask Erica pointing to the Alpha pack who were still unconscious.

“Leave them if they’re foolish enough to not leave town then, I promise you they will wish they did”, says Stiles smiling.

They all go to their different cabins and get their things before loading the vehicles up and heading back to town. Erica, Lydia, and Laura were in Stiles Jeep and Derek his mum, sister and uncle were in another car.

“You know if I didn’t have to learn all about running a pack I would go home. I don’t owe anyone with the last name Argent a damn thing”, says Stiles. I don’t trust Chris at all or his darling wife Victoria”, says Stiles.

“I find it odd that he would’ve had to tell the council he was moving here, and NO ONE from there informed him. Oh your father and sister are murdering bastards who killed an innocent human and werewolf”, says Laura angrily.

Lydia nods “They’re probably taught how to keep their heart rate steady when they’re given there first weapons”, she says.

“So we’re all in agreement we believe nothing said back there that Chris said to us”, states Erica 

“Agreed” says Talia, Derek, Cora and Peter who was on speakerphone listening to the conversation.

“I’m taking them to the house because of the barrier spell, if they mean no ill will they should be let through if not we get to see them blasted backwards. I’ve no intention of letting Victoria into my home or Chris, because when daddy dearest get in touch he will be getting information off them if he’s not already on the phone to them as we speak”. 

She continues “Lydia you’ve spent a lot of time with Allison do you think she’s a good person”.

“I think so, why do you ask” 

“Because” answers Talia “She will be a good asset to have, Chris does seem to love her and he may change sides for her. I know there is no love lost between husband and wife. 

“Chris’s clearly scared of daddy and sister, that’s probably the only true thing we witness tonight from him” says Derek.

They all get to the house and the younger pack members go in, and decide to wait in the hall to see how the barrier spell affect the Argent family. To no ones surprise Victoria was blown backwards, Allison was allowed through but Chris stop short of going through the door.

“If I don’t know information, I can’t give it to my father or sister even if they torture me for it, Allison is my world, please look after her” he says to Talia.

“How long do you think it will take for her to learn control”?”he ask 

“”It depends on the person, but let’s say a week to start with” answers Peter honestly.

“I’ll excuse her for a week from school to begin with” , says Chris, Talia nods. 

She looks at Victoria “ You understand why she can’t be in my home don’t you?”, she ask Chris. He nods “Chain her up tonight, tomorrow bring her to this address”, she says handing him a piece of paper Peter will meet you both there and begin her training. 

He thanks her and leave with Victoria, Scott then decides to walk in the house but the barrier throws him backwards. 

“Wow not even under a spell and still want to hurt me”, says Stiles.

“When I couldn’t get in your house, I figured you were magic like that Jennifer women, I mean how else would you get a guy like Derek”. He turns away from her, come on Danny, Jackson I’ll give you a ride to my house so you can get your cars”, says Scott triumphantly expecting them to join him.

“No thanks”, says Danny we’ll be fine with our pack mates, beside if you bothered to look around you would notice our cars are parked right across the street turn around and look”, Scott does “ Some of our Pack mate’s went and pick them up when we left your house for our trip, you see we didn’t trust you and you’ve proven time and time again tonight why we shouldn’t. 

Scott fumes and walk off.

When everyone is in the house, they lay Allison on a large sofa “Call Deacon we need to make sure the wounds are cleaned up”.

Allison look up at her “I don’t understand what’s happening to me, I didn’t know about werewolves or witches until tonight. I genuinely thought my dad was a one of those survivalist people”.

“You were bitten by a werewolf so you’ll turn into one before the night is over, I have called someone to look at your wounds. Your father has given permission for you to stay here where I will teach you control so you don’t wolf out when you’re upset or get another strong emotion. The werewolf secret must be kept at all cost there are people who want to hunt us and kill us because they hate us like your aunt and grandfather, they’re call hunters.

Allison looks shock at that “My dad is one of them, that’s why he’s been training me my whole life isn’t it”, she ask

Talia nods “Your whole family is, from what I gather they would have told you on your eighteenth birthday”.

“Oh god I’ve become someone my family hates and hunt” she starts to hyperventilate.

Stiles go over to her, “Your father loved you enough to leave you here to learn control he could’ve taken you with him but he didn’t, he knew this was the best place for you”, I can’t believe I’m defending an Argent this day can’t end soon enough”.

“What do you hate my family so much she ask” 

Stiles look her in the eyes “Your werewolf hating aunt and grandfather killed my mother an innocent women and Dereks uncle”. 

Allison recoils from her she looks at Talia “How can you bare to have me in the house, you must hate me”, she ask.

Lydia says you’re a kind, sweet person and the barrier allowed you in so I know you don’t have those thoughts even thought you were bitten by a werewolf tonight” replies Talia.

Deacon arrives and get to work cleaning and disinfecting Allison’s wounds.

“The turning can be painful, but you’re surrounded by people who will help you through it’ says Deacon. Allison thanks him for helping her and Deacon smiles. 

 

“Her mother was bitten too can you please see to her as well’ says Talia to Deacon who nods and leaves.

Stiles and Derek spent the night with his parents watching Allison who was put in a cage in the basement as her transform took hold. She knew both her and Derek would have to be there with Allison after school now to watch her be taught control. 

She was awoken by Allison asking for water, she didn’t remember falling asleep she got up and went and got the water from the tray in the room which was full of food and drinks. “You hungry, we got some sandwiches here if you want”, she ask Allison .

“Just water”, please replies Allison.

‘Here you go”, says Stiles walking over to her and giving her a bottle of water.

Allison eyes flash beta gold when she thank her for the drinks.

“Why are you and Derek here and the other wolves aren’t” that’s not for me to discuss with you I’m going to bed”, she wakes Derek up and they go to his room and go back to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A extra chapter this week, hope you enjoy it. As always thank you for the kudos and messages.

It was at eleven o’clock later that day when stiles woke up. She showered, brushed her teeth and was coming out the en-suite in Dereks room when he sits up in bed watching her as the throws the towel aside and start putting on clothes. 

“Morning, you think your mum would be alright with me fixing dinner, I need to bake something, any request”

“Lasagna and brownies, but I know you’ll bake a lot so can you put aside some for me please”, replies Derek ‘but why’re you stress baking”, he ask her.

“Allison is a new wolf who we’ll be spending a lot of time with, it makes me uncomfortable being friendly to anyone with the Argent last name”.

“You have to remember that the spell let her through”

“I know doesn’t mean I have to like it”, says Stiles

She kisses him on the cheek and go downstairs where she finds Alison and Lydia in conversation in the kitchen while eating.

Lydia comes up to her and buries her nose on her neck, Stiles run a hand through Lydia’s hair and hugs her, Lydia makes a contented sound.

Allison look on somewhat awkwardly “Ok” says Stiles “I need to get my bake on”

“Need any help”ask Lydia 

“Sure, Derek has requested brownies, I suspect he wants me to bake enough so he can carry some to school with him, right we’ll be making brownies, cookies, lemon cake, peanut brittle and whatever else I feel like oh Allison can you ask Talia to come in here please I need to speak with her”. Allison looked surprise to hear Stiles speaking to her, but she goes to find Talia.

While it was just Lydia and Stiles in the kitchen Lydia ask her “Why are you stress baking”, Stiles just smiles at her and check her mothers recipe book to see what ingredients she would need. Lydia rubs her shoulders and Stiles let out the breathe she didn’t realise she was holding.

Talia and Allison enter the kitchen “Stiles lovely to see you up, Derek still sleeping”, she ask kissing her on the cheek.

“He was awake when I left him in bed”, answers Stiles. “I was wondering if I could make dinner tonight, Derek has requested lasagna would you like me to make anything special for you and David”

“ I wouldn’t mind some cornbread and I know David likes your bake ziti and your pierogi, it’s fine you cooking dinner. You never have to ask just tell me when you like to do it, we can even set up a rota if you like. I think it would be a good bonding experience for you and the young pack members” she saids “It will make the pack bonds stronger”.

Stiles nods “That’s a great idea I’ll get Laura to draw up the rota”.

Talia smiles at her “What would you like to eat for dinner”, she ask Stiles

Stiles think for a moment “You know me I love a carb heavy meal and since I’ll be practicing magic and burning it all of anyway with Deacon later, I wouldn’t mind macaroni and cheese”, she replies

“Excellent”, says Talia “I will make that for you, it will be my contribution. If you like when you’re here I can always make sure that I make that for you before your lessons with him”.

“Thank you my mom always made it for me, so by the time we finished practicing magic it was ready to be eaten, it was our tradition”. She starts to sob Talia and Lydia hugs her then Erica and the other pack mates comes in and circle her in a group hug. Allison watches from afar not knowing what to do.

Derek comes in and takes Stiles in his arms comforting her, he lets her cry on his shoulder till she said 

“I’m okay now, just memories you know”. He nods and kisses her.

“Thank you Sourwolf, I’ve got some baking to do and I would like to get it finish before you guys train and before we watch your mum and Peter teaches Allison control. She looks at Talia “By the way what time is that gonna happen”

Talia looks at her watch “One clock should be fine it gives you enough time to bake all your treats, but there is something we have to do first. I explain to Allison she needs to submit to the alphas and what that entails she did this morning to me, but as you’re the Alpha mate and Derek is also an Alpha she needs to submit to you both she is willing to do that”.

They hear a car pulling up “I can hear the car and the person walking up to the door I know it’s Peter” exclaims Stiles in surprise.

“You are fully mated to an Alpha you will get some wolf like traits, your hearing and senses will be as good as any wolf I’ve heard of cases where the mate even got the speed of a wolf”, says Talia to her.

“Will I become a wolf”, ask Stiles.

“With your spark and you having wolf abilities now who knows, you’re the only spark in the world and you’re more powerful that your mother, she always thought you would turn into something that fits your personality”.

I’m going to ask Deacon later when we have our lesson”, says Stiles.

Peter comes in “How is the control coming along”ask Talia

“It’s coming, she’s stubborn and doesn’t get when she calls me a filthy animal, she’s literally talking about herself right now as well. I don’t know how Chris puts up with that women she’s vile”. He sees Allison “I know she’s your mother but she’s really not a nice person”.

“You’re right she’s not, her and my father clearly don’t love each other anymore if they did at all. She spent my life trying to make me into the perfect daughter, it’s exhausting really”, says Allison. “I think getting bitten was the best think that happened to me, a week from her is bliss”.

Everyone look sadly at her. “I’m ready to submit now”, she says to the group”.

Derek and Stiles walk forward and Allison bares her neck to them, Derek scents mark her then bites her shoulder as he does he feels a bond for her snapping in place. Stiles steps forward and scent mark her as well feeling the pack bond for her snapping in place inside her.

“So I have two alphas now” ask Alison

“As was explain to you before, the pack is vast and I’m Alpha of the pack Derek is a co-Alpha who will eventually becomes the Sole Alpha till a Alpha son or daughter is born to him and comes of age”, says Talia.

“Does my mother know all this information as well”,ask Allison 

“No”, responses Peter, “She is willing to learn control but until she let go of her prejudices and want to be a part of the pack and shows that she’s changed she will not know”

“You can’t tell her any pack business discussed”, says Stiles to her.

“Pack safety comes above anything else, you will not tell Scott what’s discuss here or anyone who’s not pack that includes your father. I know my mother would have told you that already, but I’m repeating it so that you’re clear on it, this is a direct order”, says Derek. Allison nods.

“Right Allison, Laura, Issac, Lydia and Erica stay and help me bake, times a wasting”, says Stiles. People file out the kitchen. “I’ll help as well babe”, says Derek. They baked a mountain of treats with the younger kids in the pack wanting to stir the bowls, Stiles let them. The melancholy she was feeling earlier leaving her. 

Soon it was time for her and Derek to watch Talia and Peter teach Allison control, they invited Boyd along as that will be one of his roles in the future. It was fascinating for Stiles to see how wolfs were taught control. Soon it was time for dinner, there was a lot of praise for the meal. 

As Stiles watch people go back to their houses on the preserve she thinks how nice it is that the preserve is big enough for the big main house and other smaller ones scattered around it. She thinks how lovely it is how the different families contributed to the shopping bills so they can all eat together most nights around the three long tables that fit in the big dinner room. She knows her father tried to contribute to the shopping bill but was dismissed when her mother was alive as Talia said keeping them safe as emissary was contribution enough and after she died Talia wouldn’t hear of it. 

Stiles open the Hale front door to Deacon, she couldn’t wait for the lesson she had a lot of questions but the most important one was how to turn into a wolf.


	7. Chapter 7

“Hi, Deacon, come in”

“You’re very eager today”.

“I want to try turning into an animal, I’ve started to get some wolf abilities and I want to strike while the iron is hot”, says Stiles.

Her father comes to the door “Its not dangerous for her to try that is it”, he ask Deacon 

Deacon laughs, “The amount of monsters she’s faced and beaten and you want to know if a spell will be dangerous for her to do, no it’s not she will be fine, she can heal herself if necessary”.

“Happy now dad? Don’t think I don’t notice that brownie and cookie you’re trying to hide, since I’m feeling really pump about my lesson, I’ll let it slide this once”.

Deacon greets Talia and David and he and Stiles go into the backyard “You’re a spark I’m a Druid I have taught you everything I can”, says Deacon to her.

“My potion making is on point because of you, don’t ever think you don’t have anything to teach me, I can summon a potion to me quite easily now that’s because of you”, Deacon smiles please at the complement.

“So how do I do this thing”, ask Stiles

“As a spark you only have to wish it to make it happen”. “Can I make it so I understand what the pack wolves or any other animal or even humans are saying”.

“As I say, you can do what you want, you touch the earth and flowers grow you command the elements and it obeys you. The Nemeton is protected and commanded by you”. 

Stiles turns around to see an audience watching her, she concentrates very hard and imagine herself as a werewolf or wolf and hears a gasp she look down and sees paws instead of feet she notices her vision his different, she doesn’t think about it she sets off running in the wood, enjoying the freedom  
It brings her.

She finds herself surround by wolves and know instinctively it’s her pack, a big black wolf comes up to her and sniff her neck and she knows it’s Derek, she sniffs him back and he nips her ears playfully and run off she chase after him. She catches up to him and she starts to howl, the others join in with her.

They all scent mark her, she loved seeing the woods from this new point of view. Talia nudges her with her muzzle to get her attention. Stiles sees her walk on in front of her she follows her, Talia leads them to the river. Stiles look at herself she was a white wolf she looked at her reddish brown eyes, she takes in her fur. 

She turned expecting to see the rest of her pack put it was just her and Derek and his parents. She look up after seeing a bright light, she sees her mother dress in white with her long brown hair flowing behind her. 

“My beautiful daughter I’m so proud of you, you’ve finally unlock your spirit animal, you’re finally mated to Derek” Stiles smiles “Every one says that to me”, she thinks 

“You are each other’s mate, you loved each other even in childhood, I even bet Talia you would get together at eighteen and I was right”, says her mother 

“How do you know I’m 18 and not older”, she thinks

“The same way I know you’ve been wanting to transform for a while, once I reach eighteen the need to do it became relentless, once you mated to Derek the need to take the form he is overtakes you. I was lucky I was married to a non magical person and I was able to transform at eighteen so I didn’t get the all consuming need to do that, it’s your magic wanting to make sure that you can protect your mate and future offsprings, so it allows you to transform into what they are.

At eighteen I choose to transform because I didn’t see myself getting married, I transfer into a wolf as that’s what the pack I protected were”.

“Were you a white wolf too”, thinks Stiles.

“Yes” replies her mother “I was the first spark in a hundred years and fate saw fit to make me one, a white wolf in California. Talia and I used to go running in these woods “ she starts to cry “Its lovely to see our offsprings will continue the tradition and we will be grandparents as well, I’m so proud of you mischief”.

“How am I seeing you now?”, as Stiles

“Magic arranged it, you desperately wanted to see me and fate has allowed it this one and only time as a reward for all you’ve done. She knew you would want your mother here to answer any questions you may have”. 

“I miss you everyday, I love you so much mum”. She thinks

 

“I know sweetheart, you have the Hales and your dad keep them close, that’s your family now.

“I will” think Stiles .

Her mother disappears Stiles let out a pitiful moan, she turns and run back to the Hales house with Derek and his parents following her. When she get back everyone else is there fully human and wearing clothes. She trods over to her father “Stiles?” he ask.

Stiles put her nose on her father’s lap and he strokes her fur, after a while she goes into hers and Derek room and change back and have a shower when she get back to the bed she sees Derek is there, he takes her in his arms and she sobs. 

She let go of him and lie down “ I’m just going to take a shower,I’ll be right back”, he goes into the bathroom and shower when he comes back she’s asleep. He lies down beside her and cuddles her falling asleep as well.

He feels her stirring beside him, he opens his eyes. She sees him “ I saw my mother tonight, you know how many times I wish I could see her one more time, I felt so free as an animal and was questioning if my mother could do what I did, I wanted to see her desperately and I did, I’m happy and sad at the same time, because I saw my mother does that make sense”. 

Derek nods “You’re happy to see her and sad that it was a one time deal, why didn’t you tell me about the need to transform and it being so bad”.

“I was going to but stuff was always happening and I just kept it to myself till I couldn’t, are you angry with me”.

“You were in pain and I didn’t know from now on we tell each other everything ok”, Stiles nod

“ I can’t help you if I don’t know you’re hurting”.

“Have the others been told what happen”, ask Stiles

“No, we told them mum and dad wanted to spent some alone time with you”.

 

Thank you”, says stiles

“You’re welcome.

“We have dessert to eat I believe there are treats to be had, is my pistachio ice cream still hidden in the freezer? I feel like warm brownies and ice cream, come on I’ll race you downstairs. They get off the bed and make to go downstairs.

Stiles give Derek a blinding smile “Hey Derek guess what?” she ask

“What? replies Derek

“I saw my mum today and she was just like I remembered and the bonus I can turn into a wolf whenever I want”.

“Its been an amazing day indeed” Stiles take his hand 

“Let’s not race anymore, I just want to be close to you”.

They want downstairs together and Stiles finds her ice cream and warms up a brownies for herself and Derek. 

The others join them in the kitchen “Wow a white wolf, says Cora that is so amazing the others nod in agreement. 

They all eat their desserts and pile into the living room, they put on Netflix and Stiles was allowed to pick the movies they watched for the rest of the night she chose Avengers Assemble and Splash because she knew Derek secretly loved it as well.

When the movie finished everyone went to their houses there was school the next day, she, Allison and Issac was staying put as he lived with the Hales. Talia adopting him when he was younger and his father was found to be violent towards him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thanks for the kudos and comments hope you guys are still enjoying it.

Derek takes Stiles hand and they walk into school flank by his siblings, Derek walks her to her locker where she sees Scott talking to one of the twins from the Alpha pack.

“What the hell”, says Erica coming up behind them, “What are they still doing in town you would think they would have enough sense to leave”.

“They’re the least of our problems right now”, says Derek.

“I would ask you how a certain person is but with wolf hearing nearby I won’t”, says Erica.

“Come on we got Harris first period, this day is just getting better and better” says Stiles sarcastically. 

At lunch the pack all sit together eating, Stiles watch Derek eating his brownie looking around as if daring anyone to ask him for some, she rolls her eyes “ Erica”

“Boss, I left them in my locker I’ll be right back”, as Erica leaves the table one of the twins come over 

“Look I know you won’t believe me but I didn’t agree with the decision to destroy your pack, my brother and I don’t agree with the boss’s methods”, I’m Ethan that’s my brother Aiden”.

“Oh honey I know who you’re, I do my research, I know you both got in the pack by killing your other pack members and you think being here will antagonise us”, says Stiles

Before Ethan could answer Erica returns “I got the desserts” she turns away from him and open the lid of the container and everyone digs in.

Laura looks coldly at Ethan “I believe we have nothing to say to You”.

“That’s for your Alpha to decide”, Derek glares at him and he leaves.

The rest of the day passes with no further attempts by the twins to engage them in conversation.

School was over and they were all getting in their different vehicles when Stiles spot Scott and the twins staring at her and Derek. “Scotts’ still not ask how Allison is, some boyfriend he his, hanging around the people who hurt her”.

When they’re in the car Derek ask her what she wants to do “ Lets go bowling I need to hit something”.

“Just us or everyone else?”, says Derek 

“Call your mum, see who’s available to meet us at the bowling alley I want a day of uninterrupted fun with the pack”, every day this weekend something happened”.

“I think by everyone else he meant us”, says Cora from the backseat where she was sitting with Laura.

“I know what he meant but I really want a pack outing”.

Derek calls his mum and tell her the plans he hangs up. “She sending out a mass text to tell people to meet at the bowling alley. Those who can will meet us there, she’s joining us after work, she has something to sort out first”. Everyone in the car knew it was Allison she meant by work. The Hales owned the law firm were Talia and Peter worked as well as over a dozen different businesses in town, If they wanted to leave work early they could.

When they get to the bowling alley, they were surprise to hear Talia had called ahead and reserved the whole place for them, There was just a family and couple other people bowling, who the manager assure them games were due to finish in the next ten minutes or so. Stiles didn’t care she new by the time the other pack members got there they would be gone and she was right. She was sitting on Dereks lap kissing him like there was no tomorrow when Peter and Talia walk in.

“We haven’t ordered food yet we were waiting for you guys. They all place their food orders and split into teams, Issac was named to Stiles team and everyone rolls their eyes, they knew he was Stiles favourite. The night was everything she wanted it to be fun and laughter, even when teams tried to distract each other to get their competitor to bowl terribly.

Her father turned up half way through the competition, he places a food order and ask who’s wining, people were too busy arguing to answer him. He whispers something to Talia and she shakes her head and says “Not tonight”. 

Derek and Stiles were riding with her father since he was spending the night at theirs. Stiles and Derek did their homework in the living room and watch tv with her dad till, she could barely keep her eyes open, she kisses her father and says goodnight before heading for her bedroom with Derek.

The next morning at the breakfast table, her father tells her that Kate sent him a card with miss me inside it. “We still have no leads on where she’s staying, I’ve ask my counter part in the next town over to keep a look out for her and she’s agreed to it”.

“Okay, she’s playing with us”, says Stiles.

“I know”, replies her father “Talia was sent one at her place of work as well”.

“Is that what you guys were talking about yesterday”, ask Derek 

“ Yes, the letters came yesterday, we wanted everyone to enjoy one day without any doom and gloom. Talia was really happy when you recommended a pack activity, the last couple of months haven’t been easy for anyone. She was only too happy to allow everyone to let off some steam, you got lessons with Deacon later right?” She nods 

“I’m on the late shift tonight, I knew you can take care of yourself before you start, but Talia thinks it’s a good idea you stay over night with them from now on when I’m on the late shift and I agree. It’s less worrying for me”.

Stiles nods, “Ok I will do, will I see you before you leave for work tonight”

“I’m coming for dinner before my shift”.

When she and Derek get to school it was clear, that the others knew about the letters.

“Mum had a pack meeting when we got home yesterday, dad is upset he can’t use his powers as mayor to do anything to help”, whispers Laura.

“We don’t want him getting into trouble he’s in a very valuable position that has proven to be very useful in the pass”, says Stiles.

“That’s what uncle Peter said too”, says Cora thoughtfully.

After school Stiles walked into the Hales house to see Peter who should’ve been at work.

“Sit please”, says Peter. “Derek can you come here please”, Derek comes into the room. 

“What is it uncle Peter?”, he ask

“First Allison is doing great with her control, she should be fine for school next week”.

“And her mother”, ask Derek 

“She’s getting there, she’s finally understanding the consequences of not learning control, she stills has the same views but Chris came to to see us and explained he had to kill an omega or else he would have been at the training session sooner, that’s what set off your ward earlier. Chris ask to do it to prove his worth to the pack”

“His sibling and father would have been in the town already when the town perimeters were warded. I don’t fully trust him but he would do anything to protect Allison, we’ve seen that”.

“That is true, says Stiles”, I’m going to make sure Miss Dimples feels welcome by the pack, so she will betray daddy dearest in a heartbeat if he decides to team up with his clan against us. I expect you to let her mother see how wrong she was to hold her prejudices, be kind but firm. If you do this right she should chose pack above all”.

“Make sure she knows apologies will be needed as well as submissions before we’ll even make her pack adjacent much less pack”, says Derek to his uncle who nods at him.

“Right”, Stiles said, “Peter I would like to train with you guys, Derek and I discussed it last night and I want to practice appearing and disappearing with people over a distance”.

“I think that’s a good idea”: says Peter, “Derek your mother and I was just talking about that yesterday”

Derek look at Stiles “What!she may have sent me a text about it last night”, Stiles kisses him on the cheek now come on I need to carb load before we start”.

It turns out Talia had drawn up a rota for who would train with Stiles and Deacon while those who weren’t training with them would still have their regular training with Peter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be a four series currently writing chapter 4 of the next part.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As always thank you for the kudos and comments.

Deacon had Stiles take each group to the river and leave them there and come back to the house before getting the first lot of people back from the river. She did this technique for 6 weeks before it was easy to do and didn’t exhaust her after each session.

After school the pack was training as usually when she got a phone call “Deacon where are you?” she listens to his reply “Say what now”.

She ends the call and everyone stares at her “ The Alpha pack has got Deacon they want to trade me for him”.

“We’re not going to do that”, says Derek 

“Sourwolf, come on be serious, as if I would do that, I’m to call back in ten minutes with a decision, call your mother tell her to make sure she tells her P.A. she’s leaving for the day and to take Peters wife with her, I’ll meet them in that room on the floor below them no one ever really uses. I’ll go pick them up there, the Alpha pack maybe watching her building they can’t know I can teleport. It’s a good job the kids are all home and it’s Friday.

Stiles is gone and back in seconds. “Right” says Talia, “I’m going to let Derek and Stiles take control of this I want the younger pack members to do this mission Peter will go with them. I need to be here clearly this is a trap and while they can’t get into the house they have a witch on their side, Danny take the kids into the basement and lock them in”.

Derek look around “We need five volunteers to stay with the kids, five hands shoot up “Great please go now I know there is food down there already but please take more with you and kids go get your favourite toys and blankets and bring them with you and no jumping on the bunk beds. Home work is still to be done”. 

He turns to Peters wife Sarah, you have to go with them”, she starts to protest “You’ve a child coming no arguments. She kisses her husband and do what Derek says. Stiles phone rings again “The answer is yes”, tell me where you’re and I’ll come.

“I’m going to send someone to escort you just to make sure, you’re all alone” says Deucalion. 

“I’m not coming till you tell me where you’re”, says Stiles

“It’s not like you can tell papa any of this and he can get the police involved, what the hell we’re at the disused warehouse on 5th”. She ends the call and phones her dad and Jordan. Jordan ask her to come and pick him up, she teleports to his location and teleports back to the house with him. 

She looks at Derek, “Ok” he says to the remaining people in the yard, “This isn’t a pissing contest to show the older pack members what we can do, they already know what we’re capable of, this is a recovery mission first and foremost. Jordan you and my wife are link together protect her from herself if needs be, we don’t know what we’re walking into it could be more than just the Alpha pack waiting for us”, Jordon nods.

“Since we don’t know if people are watching the outside of the warehouse take us to the next street over, we have to assume they’re and come back here and wait for them”. 

Stiles and Derek hung and kiss and Stiles teleport them near the warehouse, she teleports herself back into the hallway of the Hale mansion just in time to see a car stop and beeps it’s horn outside. She steps out onto the porch to see the women that bit Allison starring at her from the car “Get in” she says.

“Not going to happen I’ll take my jeep”

“Deucalion says to bring you”

“I believe the exact words he used were escort”.

“Have your fun now, we got our hands on some magic dampening bracelet for you to wear at all times except when we need you to do magic”.

“Isn’t your leader worried that the minute I get them off I’ll try to get away from you guys”ask Stiles

The black women smiles “I haven’t told you the best bit yet, someone with magic can’t get them off”.

“Oh crap”, says Stiles.

She gets in her car and follows the women to the warehouse, when she get inside she sees Deacon chained to a radiator barely conscious and his eyes so swollen, Stiles knew it would be hard for him to see out of them, she notices he’s wearing a bracelet. 

“The spark come at last”, says Deucalion 

“I have a name you know, although it is hard to pronounce, still gold star for you if you can”.

She feels a slap to her face “Speak only when spoken to”, says the women to her.

“Ah kali, we need her in one piece, I can’t wait to see what you can do”.

Stiles feel a sharp pain to the back of her head before everything goes black when she wakes up she’s chain to the radiator next to Deacon and a bracelet is on her wrist, she feels for her magic it’s still there. She feels Derek’s anxiety through the mate bond and sends reassurance back though it.

She hears a loud scream then the doors of the warehouse are blown off their hinges.

She sees Lydia standing there “A banshee as well the Hale Pack is indeed special, more special that I thought, you will be a nice collection to my pack”.

“Not a chance in hell”, says Lydia. 

A fight breaks out between the alpha pack and the Hale pack, Stiles realise there were about ten too many wolves in the fight they must have been elsewhere hiding in the warehouse. She couldn’t expose herself to that many werewolves, she communicates with Jordan to tell him to not produce fire till there was no other choice through telepathy.

The Hale Pack really held there own against the other wolves she was proud of them, she used the radiator to loosen the cuffs off of her until finally she was free then she removes the bracelet from her wrist. Everyone was too busy fighting to noticed she was no longer chained up, she frees Deacon and teleports him to the basement of the Hale house she could hear fighting above her on the next floor up. “We’ll be back as soon as we can to help, turns out there are more bad guys that we thought, take care of him”, she says to the room before disappearing. 

She gets back to see that Erica and Cora is unconscious along with two other pack members, she sees Deucalion go to take a bite out of Derek but before she could do anything she sees the twins knock him off his feet smiling at her.

She takes the bracelet that Deacon was wearing and put it on him, with Deucalion out of action it was easier to take the others down.

“I let you go why are you still here”, Stiles ask Deucalion “I showed you mercy, where did you get the bracelet?”

“ I made a bargain with someone, and they supplied me that”.

“None of you can touch it not even your emissary so how did you put it on me and Deacon”

“I use someone I kidnapped to do it, I promised to turn them for doing it”

“Wait”, says Derek walking to Stiles side you revealed the supernatural! you could have exposed us all”. 

“I’m not entirely stupid”, says Deucalion “After the first guy I used freaked out and I forcibly turn him, I used someone in the know, who was happy to be turned”.

“Scott”, says Laura

They all watch as Deucalion smiled gleefully, “All that anger and rage I could use that”

“You were going to have Scott in the pack with you”, says Stiles,

Deucalion nods “ Those twins just didn’t have that ruthlessness, they didn’t want me to kill, it got even worse from that day you apparently all had snacks together at school that they were sure you made, I got sick and tired off straightening them out”.

“How did you do that exactly” ask Derek while seething,

“A good right hook does wonders”

“Did you do anything else to straighten them out “ask Stiles

“Verbal, nothing else, I swear”.

Stiles look at the twins for confirmation they nod, “Again why are you here, and who did you make the deal with”

“Kate Argent and her father” replies the Alpha

“You would work with people who have killed your own kind, who want you dead just for being a werewolf”, spat out Stiles.

“In this case we had mutual enemies the Hales”.

“Where are they now?” ask Stiles,

The Alpha look at them with malice “At the preserve finishing off the Hales, Talia will be so broken up she will be easy prey”.

 

“We need to get back home now!screams Laura”

Deucalion laughs maniacally, “You’ll never get there in time”, Stile smiles raises a hand and sends the Hale pack and the twins to the house. She smiles when she sees Deucalion doing a double take as if he can’t believe what he’s seeing.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thank you for the kudos and comments.

Jordan comes into the room “You know I have to be here with you, it’s really bad at the house we need to get back ASAP. 

“What do we do with the Alpha pack and these other wolfs”, ask Jordan

”Let me think” she turns to Deucalion “Did you tell kate about me”

He shakes his head “You were my secret weapon, I was going to use you to destroy her and her father”.

“How long ago did you make these other werewolves apart from the two you told us about before” 

“About five days ago, how did you know we didn’t bring them with us”, ask Deucalion.

“Talia runs a tight ship every supernatural in town is pack or pack adjacent and the ones who don’t want to be ask her permission to stay in town we’re a very cohesive bunch, they all would fight to the death to protected this town and their families”, replies Stiles.

She walks over to the new wolves and holding her hand up she sends them to the holding cell in a Hale property she warded up like Fort Knox, those they use for wolves and non wolves alike who’s powers they’re unsure about.

“Jordan I’ll leave this to you to sort out, Scott is around here somewhere after you take care of these three find him and take him to ‘Fort Knox’ and come back to the house.

She teleports into the house to find chaos all around her, Derek was fighting a hunter and bleeding so much stiles wondered how he was still standing. There were knives on the floor next to her, hunters were everywhere fighting Pack members, Talia was on the floor shot and barely alive. She goes outside and sees Laura fighting Gerard and then suddenly a shot ran out and Stiles turns to see her father with a gun in his hand, Kate sank to her knees bleeding but still alive.

“Retreat, retreat” she hears from Kate. Gerard stops fighting Laura and momentarily looks at his daughter and while distracted didn’t see his daughter in law come up behind him until it was too late, Victoria snaps his neck.

“NO”, sobs Kate “NO, she shouted as she was lead away by the other hunters who shoot wolfsbane powder into the air. Everyone still standing ran inside the house, they dispatch the hunters inside quickly, Stiles see Jennifer blast Derek and Allison back against the wall.

“You should have left when you had the chance, Did you telling the murdering cow about me” she stares coldly at her.

“She figured it out she thinks you’re just a plain old garden variety witch”, says Jennifer before dropping down dead, Stiles didn’t feel bad one bit for killing her.

She calls Melissa McCall “999 I’m coming to get you, were are you I need you to come to the house, make sure you’re on your own in a room”, she teleports out and comes back with Melissa and Dr Reyes, who runs over and start tending to the wounded. 

Issac comes back with a jar full of different wolfsbane and she goes over to Talia and takes the bullet out with her magic and looks through the jar finding the right bullet and lighting it on fire before putting it back in Talia’s wound hearing the hissing sound to let her know it’s working. 

“Why isn’t she complaining about the pain”, ask Cora rocking back and forth looking at her mother “Is she, is she, oh god she is isn’t she”, she cries.

“She has a pulse but it’s very weak, she just needs to rest”, says Stiles.

“Put her in her room she will be more comfortable there”, says Victoria 

Stiles look around surprise at the voice, “She needs to be as close to the pack as possible, she will heal quicker that way, thank you for what you did out there and for us, it couldn’t have been easy”.

“You’re welcome, but I finally understood what Peter has been saying all along, pack safety comes before all else, if even one person works against the pack we’re literally all in danger of being killed by the betrayal of one. Victoria bares her neck to her and Stiles feel a pack bond for her form.

“Go help the others please”, Victoria leaves and go to find the others.

Stiles go over to where Derek was leaning up against a wall, his wound were bandages up, “Doc says I need a blood transfusion, just waiting on the ambulance. We just need to wait for triage to finish before your dad calls it in, Laura says everyone his alive, wolf healing needs to set in before those needing to go to hospital can go”.

“I’ve never been so happy my mum is an Alpha and has rapid healing in my life, I don’t know what I would do if I lost her”. 

“As soon as everyone is healed we’re getting married”, says Stiles. I’m going to check on the rest of the pack”.

“You better believe we’re”, don’t let the kids in the basement see the blood and dead hunters. The adults down there will be looking after Deacon and keeping them busy, go tell them everything is safe now”. 

Stiles rides in the ambulance with Derek, it was a good thing there were people working at the hospital who knew about the supernatural, they would have had a hard time otherwise explaining how people came in with injuries which were so bad and left hours or days later fine. She was glad Talia insisted that pack members, studied and got into fields that would be useful to the pack. The admin person was a werewolf that lived on the preserve with her family.

Her father called it in and Kate was now on the national news as a wanted murder, her father was said to be gunned down by the local sheriff after she and men sympathetic to their cause tried to kill the family of a man she was alleged to have killed years earlier along with the sheriffs wife. It was Deemed a hate crime against a Polish family and a Latin family which the news women says was some what ironic seeing as the Latin family can trace their roots back hundreds of years in California.

The councils was scrabbling to make sure nothing about the hunters and supernatural came out in the open. They were now desperate to find Kate and the rouge hunters, Talia said it was a shame when they killed Claudia and her brother the council weren’t this proactive.  
The Hale pack kids didn’t go into school for two weeks, work was drop off or email to them to do. 

It was the Sunday before they went back to school and everyone was in the living room after helping Allison and Victoria move into one of the empty houses on the preserve. Stiles was discussing with Lydia how to destroy the bracelet that was used on her and Deacon. It cut his magic off completely and dampen her magic enough that her wards on the house weren’t as strong, she wasn’t even aware her magic was weaken with it on. 

It was a good job the people in the house manage to prevent the hunters from going anywhere near the basement door she shivers to think what could have been if they had.

“I think you should be able to put it on and it not affect you”, says Peter thoughtfully we need to take it apart and see what the components are, leave it with me I have some contacts. It was a good idea of yours Derek to send Jackson to get them and to search the alpha packs room to see if they had anymore”.

Allison kiss Issac “Come on we need to start on dinner, alright you know the rota if it’s your turn as well, kitchen now”. 

People groan and leave the room with her.

Aiden comes into the room with some treats on several large trays while his twin comes in carrying drinks which he hands out to the kids first before leaving to get more.

Ethan and Aiden had told them how they woke up to find their pack decimate eight months before but because they were born wolves and Deucalion liked them, they were spared and while they did fight they did their best not to kill and only did so to save their lives. Every werewolf in the room had listen to their heartbeat they were telling the true. 

Jordan had killed Deucalion and the others but didn’t call it in, when the twins told them the truth, John thought it was a good idea to say they were kidnapped by the gang, who’s DNA was found at several crime scenes going back several years. The papers ran with serial killers links to Kate Argent found to have killed over seventy people. Deacon came forward to say he was kidnapped after refusing to give the leader of the gang drugs from his clinics that could be use to cause great harm. 

Danny used his hacking skills to get into Deucalion bank account and the twins open one and Danny transfer the money into it.

The Alpha packs body was taken from the morgue and burn by Jordan.

They were sat around the dinner table eating when “I’m licences, I can officially performs the wedding ceremony”, says Talia.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding takes place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thanks for the kudos and comments I hope you guys are still enjoying this story

Her father get his phone out and start to make a phone call as he leaves the room.

“What’s so urgent”, ask Stiles.

“I have a feeling he’s booking this weekend off, the perks of being the sheriff” laughs Peter.

“This weekend is okay right”, says Cora looking at Stiles uncertainly

Stiles look at Derek who nods at her “ Its fine but will we have time for everything, there is the cake, lemon of course and flowers and bridesmaid and flowers girl dresses and tuxedos and Talia your dress”.

“Oh please”, says Lydia rolling her eyes, she goes out the room and comes back in with a folder, like I haven’t been putting together a folder, the cake was easy we ALL know you love a lemon cake, I told the best bakery in town last week there will be a rush on a wedding cake. Measurements for tuxedos have already been taken, you just need to tell me who are your flower girls and bridesmaid and Derek I need your groomsman”.

“See this is why if Issac wasn’t my favourite, you would be a contender”, laughs Stiles.

Lydia blush at the complement.

They eat dinner and then go into the cinema room “Who are your bridesmaids Stiles?”

“Dereks sisters obviously”

“Goes without saying” says Erica 

“Then, Lydia, Erica and” Stiles turns to Allison “and Allison”

Then Peter’s, Sarah’s and Marks daughters are flower girls, Derek you’re up’.

Derek choses Boyd as his best man along with his uncle Peter, Issac, Danny and Jackson as his groomsmen..

They chose colours, dresses and everything else for the wedding before long Lydia and Talia was on the phone talking to people to get everything done, Stiles left the invitation look to Talia as she knew it was very important and she knew it would make her mother in law happy to do them.

The older women of the pack wanted to make her a second wedding cake as its tradition, to show their respect to the person who will one day be leading the pack with their future Alpha. Stiles wasn’t allow to choose the flavour as it was for the women to show how much they know their future Alpha Mate.

Later on when she’s in the kitchen scooping up her beloved ice cream into a bowl Victoria comes in

“Thank you for making Allison a bridesmaid, I feel like I got a second chance with her we didn’t have the best relationship. I grow up with a family that didn’t show love and it took being with this pack and observing it to see that I have a lot of making up to do with her. I truly feel a part of a family I want to apologise to you again, I’ve done the same with Derek I was wrong in my views. I’m even looking forward to making the wedding cake with a group of women. I’m going to help with the kids in the day for the pack”.

“We can all see you’re sincere, I think it’s good you want to stay home and help with the very young ones, but make sure to go out the house, make sure you’re seen around town. People will gossip ride it out, now if you’ll excuse me I’m going up to bed”.

The next day at school Stiles found she had to take her own advice, people were whispering about at least one member of the pack constantly. She knew Scott would be there but didn’t care, he seemed surprised to see the twins sitting with the Hale pack, he had help people he know were no good beforehand to make Stiles powerless leaving her to the mercy of anything Deucalion would have wanted to do to her, at least the twins were very remorseful and had voluntarily given up their Alpha status by saving the life of two of the Hales wolves.

Laura look at Scott “Uncle Peter drawn the line at training him, mum had to get someone in from New York to do it”. Everyone at the table knew that already but Stiles suspected that Laura was making sure Scott knew he wasn’t going to be anywhere near them anytime soon.

The week pass quickly soon it was their wedding day she had Derek made love slowly that morning enjoying each other. They got up after and had a shower together before Stiles walk downstairs in her robe, her wet hair left to dried naturally. She sits down to have breakfast and sees Allison at the stove “Omelette please”, she eats a very large breakfast and is help to get ready. 

She looks at her reflection in the mirror her long brown hair is in lose waves and she has on a neutral colour palette on her face with her moles showing through, her dress was exactly what she wanted cream with a touch of a slight hint of light peach, sleeveless with lace covering what would have been a plunging v shape top half but she make sure there was enough material at the bottom to not cause embarrassment, the straps had the delicate lace and the bottom half of the dress was sheer cream tulle with the slightly light peach bodice showing through.

“I wish your mother was here to see how you’re even more of a beautiful bride, than we thought you would be”, Talia starts to cry. I have something for you she goes to her nightstand and come back with several things. Your mother wore these on her wedding day, it’s pass down through your family she ask me to pass them on to you if she was unable to for any reason”

Stiles opens the box to see a gorgeous pair of wedding earrings, Talia starts to put them on for her “These are your something old”, when she finished she hands Stiles a larger jewellery box. Stiles open it to find a beautiful white gold necklace with hers and Dereks initials on. “This is your something new from Derek and laura and Cora got you the bracelet to match, there is some matching bangles for your other hands as well”, she put them on Stiles.

She picks up the veil and places it in Stiles hair, “Your something borrowed, worn by every Hale Bride”. 

Stiles cries become sobs, she collects herself, when she thought she was okay to carry on Talia ask what her something blue was Stiles blush her face going a very bright red. “I can’t believe I only just discovered Victoria’s Secret”. 

Talia clears her throat, “I’ve one last item for you, your father ask me to give you this, when you’re ready for your makeup and hair to be touch up let me know, I’ll see how the others are getting on”. She leaves the room and Stiles sees a letter next to the empty jewellery cases. She takes a deep breathe and open the letter

My Beautiful baby girl,

I don’t know what took me away from you, but know you were my last thought. I wish I could’ve been there for you today. I’m so glad you open your heart to love and my death didn’t cause it to become closed. Be happy enjoy your special day, know wherever I’m that I’m watching you marry the love of your life. I’m happy that Talia is there for you, I couldn’t have ask for a better surrogate mother for you. I wish you and Derek a lifetime of happiness filled with love and laughter and children, be his strength as he leads the pack.

I love you always my mala iskra(little spark)

Your mother

Stiles wipes her eyes and folds her mothers’ letter tucking it into the left side of her dress. She composes herself and let Talia knows she was ready, Talia hugs her when she comes back in the room. When it was time for the ceremony to begin Stiles look around her and the happy smiles of old friends and new, she takes her father’s arms and “Yours” by Ella Henderson began to play as she walked down the isle. She saw Derek looking handsome in his black and white tux, she thought how lucky she was to get to marry her forever person before it was too late.

When she and Derek were pronounced man and wife she heard their parents sobbing, she was now officially in the non magical world a Hale. It was a good job the preserves was on hundreds of acres of land. There were at least four other packs allied to the Hales invited but there was room for all, Dereks mother and Lydia did a terrific job with the wedding. 

The wedding cake was huge she whispered to Lydia “Save a tier for me”. 

“Stiles there is one in the kitchen for you, Talia was pretty sure you would ask us to do that”.

As Stiles and Derek were dancing their first dance as man and wife. He whispers to her “I love you so much”.

It turned out the wedding cake the women of the pack made for her was four Tiers consisting of orange and chocolate, vanilla sponge, carrot then pistachio, which was exactly the cake combination she loved. 

At the end of the night Stiles and Derek go to a bedroom in one of the unused house on the preserve they were staying in for the rest of the weekend to find that someone had made it into a honeymoon suite for them. She eats one of the chocolate dip strawberry and takes one and feed Derek with it. They had school Monday, when school was over and done with they would have their honeymoon.

 

At school on Monday people were congratulating her and Derek all day, people had seen the rings. They chose to invite pack and its allies only. After the horror of the warehouse she just wanted people around her she and Derek trusted.

Scott came up to her “ Did you really get married, what he got you pregnant or something”. 

“Last I check the wedding band is worn only by married people”, she says to him.

Stiles thought how sad the situation with her and Scott was, his own mother has known about the pack for as long as she can remember and helps Talia cover up the supernatural as a nurse at the hospital, even now as a werewolf Scott didn’t know how ingrained in pack business she was. She came to Stiles wedding for a few hours and her own son didn’t know that. It was his mother who helped after the warehouse fiasco. It was only because of Mellisa why Scott was still breathing, why someone one was bought in to train him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have finished writing part 2 of this story and I’m currently writing chapter 6 of part 3 of the story in this series.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are still enjoying it as always thanks for the kudos and comments.

Stiles, Laura and Cora were at the diner in town waiting for the others to join them.

“I’m glad we gave Allison a chance, she’s turned out to be a really good friend and she can use a bow and arrow like nobodies business”, says Cora.

“Me too, you know she cried when you asked her to be a bridesmaid, I don’t think she had many friends before she came to town”, adds Laura.

“I’ll be the first to say, when I saw her for who she was she turned out to be alright, I could say the same about the twins. I looked at the people they were with and judge them for it. But I would’ve behave the same way in a heartbeat towards them, the safety of the pack must always come first and it’s because we abide by that rule, that we saw they were good people”.

“They equally could have been playing us, we were lucky we lost no pack members, but if we weren’t as cautious as we were we would be in mourning now. It was because of your mothers cautious nature we knew a trap was happening both at the warehouse and the house at the same time, those kids got to go in the basement. I’ve now warded the house using potions and other things so the barriers should hold in the future whether I’m incapacitated or not”, says Stiles.

The others come in taking boots next to them “Food, I’m starving”, says Derek taking the seat beside her, he kisses her.

“Before we order Lydia, Derek and I want to thank you for all you did for us”. Stiles take a box out of her school bag and gives it to Lydia she opens it.

Lydia let out a gasp and lifts the figurine out of the box, “I remember you telling me you’ve always wanted one”.

Lydia put the figurine on the table and walk over to Stiles and Derek with tears in her eyes “Thank you both so much”. 

They order burgers and curly fries, Stiles is shoving curly fry’s in her mouth when she see her father go up to the counter and order. 

“Dad”, she shouts the sheriff comes over “It’s a chicken salad and some other stuff for the guys at the station”. 

It’s a good thing they were at the back of the diner out of earshot of nosey people, the sheriff thought, but knowing his daughter that’s probably why’re all siting there.

“I’ve been asking around no one as seen Kate, with her picture on the FBI’s most wanted listed it would be hard for her to get medical help and the government not know. Chris reckons she’s laying low somewhere recuperating and it could be months before we hear from her again”.

“That’s great news some peace and quite at last”, says Stiles.

“Are you staying at ours tonight”, ask her father.

“Yeah, some of the pack is staying over as well, is that okay?”.

“Of course”, replies her dad, he get up to get his order and then leave.  
They eat up “Erica can you please start on something for dinner when you guys get to dads, Derek and I need to talk to his mother about moving into that house we stayed in over the weekend”.

“Sure thing boss, any request”, Stiles shakes her head I’ll leave it up to you guys, text me and let me know if we have enough meat in we can go to the store on our way back if we need to”.

They all split up Stiles drive her and Derek and his siblings to the Hale house, Laura and Cora wanted to get some things for the sleepover because they knew would be sleeping several nights there that week.

Talia looks surprise to see them, “I thought it’s sleepover night”.

“The girls needed to get some clothes and Stiles and I want to talk to you about something, can we go in your office please”

They followed her into the office and close the door “We want to move into that house we had at the weekend, I know you would like us to stay in the main house”, says Derek.

Talia smiles at him “You’re newlyweds of course you want your own space, I understand I’m having the wing of the house that no one uses for the two of you cleared out, there is several bedrooms there and Stiles you can work with a decorator to make it how you want it. Your father and I kept it empty for this reason. As a Hale you need to live in the main house but you can keep that house as well for when the two of you need some alone time away from the craziness..

You can move into the house for now till the wing is ready and you still have your old bedroom to use. When you move in the house people will understand it’s temporary till the work is done. If you moved out completely another pack may see it as because of tensions between the Alpha and future Alpha and may want to start a war thinking we’re weak”.

Derek nods at his mother. “It makes sense, the news is bound to get out and we need to show unity especially with Kate still at large and to the other packs”. He kisses her on the cheek.

“I can’t wait to decorate both of our new homes. Lydia and Laura will be in heaven helping to put that place together”, smiles Stiles.

They make to leave “This is for you”, says Talia giving her a beaming smile. Stiles take the envelope and inside was a black American Express card with her married name on it. She looks at Talia open mouth “It represents your status in this family, myself and Derek, yourself and my husband are the only ones in this family who has one. There is more”, Stiles looks to see that there was another card a regular charge card “I know Derek gives you his credit card to buy groceries and stuff but this is for you to use instead”. 

Stiles hug her “Thank you”.

They get Laura and Cora then drive to the supermarket to get the things Erica texted her they needed. Stiles get couple cartons of her favourite ice cream and some other flavours for the pack. She ask Derek to go through the drive through at KFC and get a two piece chicken dinner. She finishes the meal by the time she gets to her dad.

While Erica, Issac and Danny cooks she does homework with the others in the living room, later they have dinner and watch a movie when she hears her dads car she goes to warm his meal up. They tell everyone about the moves and as predicted Lydia and Laura started talking about wallpapers and rugs.

Some weeks pass and Stiles and Derek were in their new home, it was a week before Christmas and Stiles loved that there was a tree decorated how she liked in hers and Dereks new occasional home. She had a wonderful surprise for Derek she wrapped the presents and put his special gift under the tree at the very back. She walks over to the main house and get her ice cream out from the freezer, “How are you so skinny for the amount you eat?”, Allison ask Stiles. “I move a lot”, she replies smiling.

Christmas Day, they opened presents with the family, the gifts that Lydia and their other class mates gave her and Derek were still unopened in their house. Stiles was helping carry food to the table when the werewolves in the pack all started staring at her.”What have I got something in my teeth or something?”, they ignored her and seem to be listening to something.

“Someone needs to tell me what’s going on, Derek is something wrong?”, she puts the tray down on the table he sweeps her in a big bear hug “You’re pregnant”

“How do you know?”

I can hear the baby’s heartbeat”, replies Derek.

“No, no I had a whole thing plan, you were supposed to open the box with the pregnant stick inside”.

“It doesn’t matter how I know, this is great news he kisses her deeply till, Peter cleared his throat”

“How far along are you?”, ask Derek 

“Deacon says about six week”.

“I was getting sick in the mornings and noticed I was eating more than normal for me, so I had Deacon check me out, werewolf father and all”.

Everyone starts hugging her.

“Our first grandchild”, says Talia to her husband crying.

Everyone was excitedly talking about the Hale Alpha line being preserve for another generation with an heir due to arrive.

“School will be over completely when I’m in my seven month of pregnancy and I can take some online courses at Berkeley or defer my place there for a year, I haven’t decided yet, what I’m going to do.”.

That night Derek hug her from behind placing a protective hand across her belly “I can’t believe we’re going to be parents”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve finished writing part 3 of this story and currently writing part 4 chapter 6 I think you’ll will be surprise.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thank you for the comment and kudos

Stiles look around hers and Dereks house, they were moving into the main house today. She was glad there were four bedrooms in the new wing as they were having twins a boy and a girl she rubbed her belly, she was now 8 months pregnant and ready for the babies to be out.

Derek notices her looking a little sad “We will still come and stay here from time to time”

“I know, but you got to admitted it was nice having our own space for a while this will always be our martial home to me, it’s special”.

“I know what you mean, the main house is great and we will have privacy in it, but it’s a mad house but when the twins are here we will be grateful for all those people around us”.

She wraps her arms around Derek and kisses him “I know sourwolf, come on let’s go”.

They walk to the main house together as Stiles walk in the kitchen she sniffs “How my gosh is that tacos you’re making”, she ask Talia.

Tali’s laughs “I know how much of a craving you have for them, I’ve made a big fruit salad just for you it’s in the fridge”

Stiles goes to the fridge get a spoon out and starts eating “Soooo good, it’s amazing to think I’ve only put on 20lbs the amount I eat, but it’s like between my magic and these two babies my body is burning a lot of calories”.

She stops eating “One of my wards have been activated, it’s at the edge of town”.

Derek address the room, “Stiles you stay here, uncle Peter round up some people we’re going to check it out. We don’t know if it’s friends or foe. Stiles is due to give birth soon people may not know she’s a spark but she’s carrying the next leader of the Pack after me, a lot of people is going to want to hurt her or the baby”.

“Derek I can teleport you guys there”

“And let people know that you can do that no chance”

“He’s right you know, let them sort it out”, says Talia

“Fine”, says Stiles unhappily

She watches as Derek leaves “I’m a mobile phone call away, if you need me to come get you guys find a place that no one can see and I’ll pop in”.

When they get to the edge of town Derek sees about 15 people consisting of five each of men, women and children.

“What are you doing here”, he ask one of the men.

“Our Pack was destroyed, we are what’s left of the Chapman pack from Rhodes Island two weeks ago a pack calling themselves the Alpha Pack came and ambush us only we are left”, the man answered.

“The Alpha pack you say”, ask Peter 

“Yes, says the man “We were lucky to escape with our lives and we hear the Alpha here is a kind decent man”, we were hoping to be able to settle here”.

“Where are you staying now”, ask Derek 

“The next town over”, replies the man “Where are my manners I’m Rich”, he extends his hands to Derek then Peter, when Derek doesn’t shakes his hands.

“I’m afraid that unfortunately we can’t offer you help”, says Derek as he turns away from the group.

“Now would be a good time to leave”, says Peter to Dominic when he makes no move to leave

“I’m asking for help and you’re refusing it”

Peter, Derek and the others walk away from the group, they could hear Dominic shouting and cursing at them. When they were out of the other pack eye line Derek text Stiles to come get them. When she gets there he puts a hand to his mouth silencing her, when they were all back in the kitchen she said “They really don’t like being ignored do they all that shouting, so what happened”.

“They told us the Alpha pack kill most of their pack two weeks ago and they were pleading for help from our kind decent Male Alpha, Stiles sniggers “As famous as this pack is them not knowing Talia’s name wasn’t even a good lie”.

“A lie clearly but they were there for a reason we need to find the reason, I mean if they meant us no harm they would have pass through the barrier no problem and would have ask permission to stay, basis wolf knowledge 101”, says Derek. 

“The Alpha Pack is dead have been for months, I’ll make some phone calls and see what I can find out about this pack. Satomi is due to come by tomorrow with her grandson to take Cora to stay with them for a month to familiarise her with their pact. Did they tell you what hotel they’re staying at she ask her brother”

Peter looks at Talia and smiles wickedly “They shouted it as we were walking away”

“I’ll ask Sotami to have one of her people get close to them and report back to us before they leave at the end of the week”.

“Great, glad we have a plan, now I’m starving teleporting while pregnant as sap all my energy we were waiting for you to eat”.

Stiles spent the next day in the house, the babies were kicking a lot now and she knew there was a good chance they could come early and she felt a need to be home with the family suddenly. She look at Talia then Derek. “Talia, Alpha Satomi can I see you both in private please”

“Of course dear”, says Talia 

Satomi get up and follows Talia as she leads them to the study “What is it dear”, 

The baby is kicking a lot and I got this weird feeling to not leave the preserve when I woke up this morning but I want to run in my wolf form not change into a wolf with magic but run just become a wolf. What’s happening to me I know I have a lot of wolf traits like the smelling and hearing but why do I have this overwhelming need to be a wolf”.

“As you know your mother was the first spark in a hundred years, I researched sparks when I found this out after my pack and yours allied. When I knew you and Derek would Mate one day Alan and I stepped up the research the only thing I could find was a page in a book centuries old when a spark and a were mated, the pregnant spark became what her baby was in order to give birth to them and they usually give birth less than a week after the instinct to stay close to pack begins”,says Satomi

“I think if you feel like running you should just make sure Pack is with you at all times okay”, says Talia to Stiles.

“K”, replies Stiles, she suddenly turns into a wolf 

“I think now would be a good time to go for a run Satomi you go with her. I’ll let the others know and I will make sure some people stay behind she has a real craving for Mexican at the moment they can prepare some food for us to have”, says Talia.

She opens the door and let them outside then go and speak to Derek and the others, in the forest Stiles was enjoying herself when Derek joins her he walked side by side with her, they hear a noise they turn to look to see themselves surrounded by about 15 hunters and Kate. 

Derek lets out a howl and Kate shoot him and he goes down “I was waiting bidding my time, I knew your bitch was pregnant I also know there is a spell on the house so I can’t get in, but I’m guessing Stiles is at home right now. Who’s this with you? A white wolf isn’t something you come across everyday the pelt would do nicely as a trophy.

I have been plotting my revenge for months on the sheriff, the traitorous dog Victoria and this pack. 

We have the sheriff right now hopefully he’s bleeding to death as we speak”.

Derek growls at her as she walks closer and closer to Stiles who was trying to think of a way out of the situation she didn’t want to stress the babies out and bring on birth too early. Stiles was glad the pack had witches and other creatures in it, she told Jordan telepathically what was going on and ask him to find her father. Then come to her she came out of her thoughts to hear the combined pack in the forest fighting the hunters she sees Kate bend down to look at her and she bite her face.

“You little bitch, you’ll pay for that”, kate takes a knife and stabs Stiles at her shoulder blade. She tries to turn back human and find she couldn’t , She howls with the pain, Derek jerks his head till the muzzle slips off him and bites Kate’s at the back of her knees, despite the pain Stiles bites the other knee and when she goes down she rips out her throat.

They run and help the others to their horror there were two dead wolfs lying on the ground, they fight till Stiles had to stop her wounds were healing but she was now very tired and weak. She collapses on the floor. Talia, Derek, Peter and Satomi let out an almighty roar and killed the hunters they were fighting before running over to her. Derek changes back to human and sees Jordan materialises he had some coats with him. “Stiles said to bring these when I came”, Derek takes jeans and a t shirt and put it on, he then turns his back to his mother and the other female Alpha while they also changed. He picks Stiles up in her wolf form and carried her back to the house. Peter in wolf form was leading the way. Stiles was now unconscious he said a silent prayer that she and the babies would be okay.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can’t believe there is only one chapter left to post for this part. All four parts have now been written, as always thank you for the comments and kudos and don’t forget to subscribe to the series.

When they get to the house Derek lay Stiles on their bed the wounds were almost healed, he cleaned it up as best he could and called Deaton and Erica’s father. Dr Deaton came and explain that Stiles body is keeping her as a wolf to make sure she fully heals like a failsafe mechanism “Her spark had taken over” he said but assured him that once she’s fully healed she would turn back human and she was to have lots of rest. 

Dr Reyes came and checked Stiles over “The babies don’t appear to be in any danger but I’ll keep an eye on her. I’m so glad Stiles suggested to your mother to build a replica of a hospital ward in the basement of this house, not only is there 3 hospital beds now and an operating room but it’s fully equip with all the latest equipment. Its times like this I’m glad your family is filthy rich god forbid this evening went in the opposite direction, she would be on an operating tablet instead.

There is a surgeon colleague of mine I think would be useful to the pack, I spoke to your mother he wants to leave his current pack and join with us. Your mother has had Peter doing a security check on him she said she would talk to you about it tonight, I’m guessing she hasn’t talked to you about it yet”.

“Thank you for looking after Stiles, there are other humans pack members who were hurt on the run they will need seeing to”, says Derek 

Dr Reyes look at him “Forgive me I spoke out of turn”

“Yes you did”.

Erica’s father leaves the room and Derek slides under the covers with Stiles two hours later he hears. 

“ Sourwolf, I’m hungry can you get me some food please and take an ice cream out to defrost a little while I eat my dinner, Jordan says dad his downstairs in the hospital wing apparently he had couple blood transfusions and has been given a sedative and should sleep till morning”.

“How you feeling”, ask Derek

“Tired and restless, are we all accounted for”

“There was two dead wolves I don’t know who they were, you were in a bad way I bought you to our bedroom while you were still unconscious I haven’t left your side since that was two hours ago Deaton and Dr Reyes checked you out the babies are fine, Deaton said they may have been in a bit of distress but they were calm by the time he left”.

“I’m glad the babies are fine, since this room is soundproof can you let the others know I’m up and I’ll have some orange juice as well please”.

Derek kisses her on the cheek then goes downstairs, every eye in the room turns to him “She’s awake finally, she’s hungry she’s requested food with orange juice and…”

“She wants her ice cream”, says his mother Derek nods “I’ll take it out to defrost we’ll talk in the kitchen while we warm her something up, Laura starts cutting up the cake Victoria made earlier, “We have some celebrating to do”.

Derek hugs his parents and siblings “Can we leave the bulk of the talking till tomorrow when Stiles has had a good night sleep I want her to hear too, I could have lost her tonight I just need to be close to her”

“Of course dear I understand completely, she killed the women who killed her mother it’s a lot to deal with for one night the main thing is she and the twins are alright”.

“Two wolves died why is no one mourning them”, ask Derek.

“They weren’t one of ours or Satomi, I don’t know if they were working with Kate or not. Two rogue hunters were alive and they started going on about seeing a white pregnant wolf and how it was clearly significant and maybe they could trade the information to the council for a less Lenient sentence”, say his mum “Jordan burn them alive send them straight to hell”, replies Talia

“Remind me never to get on the bad side of him, he’s Stiles protector and he has shown time and time again he will do whatever it takes to protect her”, says Derek. 

“True be told he’s her protector and personal assassin all in one he has to obey her no matter what, I’m some what proud that a powerful supernatural is protecting an even more powerful one and they’re both in our pack, I wish that telepathic communications she does with him was with all the pack”, says Peter wishfully. I know you and her have a similar way of communicating Derek” 

“Her spark is truly strong”, replies Derek 

“She’s actually more powerful that her mother ever was and that’s saying something” says Talia.

“Enough of that go back to your wife, here take her juice I’ll bring the food up when it’s warm”, Derek smiles at his mother and take the juice and go.

Derek brings Stiles her juice and help her change into pyjamas before lying back under the covers with her. There was a knock on the door and it was opened and Talia and Peter came in with two trays of food. They give a tray each to Derek and Stiles.

“Asopao, fried plantain, mofongo and your beloved mac and cheese”,says Talia.

“We’re all so glad you’re doing much better and thank you, We got closure today the people mainly responsible for Peter’s and I brothers death is no more”.

“I had reasons to want them dead they killed my mother after all but I understand what you’re saying. It truly was satisfying seeing her lying there dead, I was enraged her shooting me like that putting my babies life in danger was motivation enough to finish her off even with the pain I was experiencing”.

“We’ll talk tomorrow eat up the both of you”, they leave and they eat.

The next morning Stiles is in the living room with Talia and her husband and Peter and his wife and some other people.

“Thank you” she takes the glass of milk and one of the brownies being pass around. “So last night as anyone figured out how Kate knew we were there?”, she bites into the brownie waiting on an answer.  
“They must have been camped out in those woods for weeks, Jordan swept the area and found evidence that’s where they had been living. I got in touch with the council they’re on their way to clean up this mess, the manhunt for kate and her followers is over the general public needed to know that”, says Talia.

“Any I.D. on those two wolves that died yesterday yet”, ask Derek

Victoria look up and answered “Dr. Theo Raeken and Dr Joseph Brown”. I found it when I was helping earlier with going over Kate’s stuff”.

“Why does that name sound so familiar to me” says Talia, hers eyes suddenly widen in shock as realisation suddenly hits her. Peter bring all the information you have on that surgeon Dr Reyes want to join this pack, Peter leaves the room and come back with a file on Dr Theo Rankin.

“He’s not even supposed to be in Beacon Hill whats he doing here, and he damn sure isn’t supposed to be a wolf”, says Talia angrily.

“Someone call Dr Reyes and tell him to get his ass here now”, shouts Peter.

“Do you think he betrayed us?”, ask Stiles “You cured his daughter of epilepsy, Why would he do that?”.

“Last night when he was checking Stiles over he seemed very insistent that this doctor be let into the pack, either he didn’t know he was dead or he is one hell of an actor”, says Derek.

Satomi and her son exchange looks “Why do I get the feeling you know both these names”, says Stiles to her.

One of our Pack members wanted us to bring this Joseph person into the pack, they wanted us to have a hospital set up like you with a surgeon as well.

“But you have a similar set up, you have a cabin use for just that purpose already”, says Stiles.

“Who was the pack mate that suggest it to you old friend”, ask Talia 

“It’s the pack doctor that brought the suggestion to me, he was given the name of Joseph by a friend”, replies Talia 

There was a knock on the front door Derek goes to open it Erica’s father stands there


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter of this fic, thank you for going on this journey with me, chapter one of part two will be posted next Monday. Don’t forget to subscribe to the series so you get the continuation of the series. As always thank you for the kudos and comments.

“David, come in we have some questions we need your help to answer”, 

“Why don’t we talk out here I’m in a rush” replies David.

“Derek move away from the door he can’t come in here anymore, why do you think he knocked he thought if you let him in the house the protection spells will let him through”.

Stiles walk to the front porch along with the other people in the house “How have you been getting in the house”, she ask David 

“He shows her a necklace I had to pay a lot of money for it, but it was worth it, I got through undetected but Derek here I could see the wheels in his head turning last night”

“Why would you betray us like that your daughter is in the pack”, ask Stiles

“I had no problem with this pack but you had to go and mate to Derek, I had plans for my Erica to be Alpha Mate of this pack. I was going to be the power behind the throne so to speak then you had to go and get pregnant. I found two doctors who were as ruthless as myself at a conference, I promised them they would be werewolves if they help me destroy this pack and all its allies. They came to town and laid low, when I heard rumours Kate maybe in town I got in touch with her and promised to help her in exchange for the werewolves she had bought with her turning my two friends

They did, I don’t know every secret of this pack being just pack adjacent after all, but I’m called when you guys go into a fight to prepare me for the carnage to follow. I listened and knew how far into the woods you patrol, it wasn’t hard to tell kate where the best place to stay was to be undetected and when I got called yesterday to be prepared just in case Stiles goes into labour I just relayed the message and bingo you did me a favour really I’m the one left standing”

“And what you think you can take us on just you by yourself”, ask Derek.

“I never said I was by myself suddenly there were about twenty people coming out of the woods”,

Someone throw a rag which was on fire on the porch and Stiles could hear chanting, someone was trying to weaken her protection spells. Everyone scrabble doing their best to fight off the people coming at them Stiles found herself slam against the house she cups her stomach wincing at the pain she could still hear chanting she put up a hand and the witch doing the spell looks surprise when no sound comes out her mouth.

She did her best to extinguish the fire while Derek and the others beat back the people away from the house. She feels liquid between her legs and look down “No no no not now, she cries out when she feels another sharp pain she holds her side closes her eyes and didn’t need to open them to know she was a wolf.

She howls Derek and some people from both packs shift and run to her, she hears screaming and then the fighting stops.

She feels a blanket being put around her then she’s lifted up and carried to hers and Derek bedroom and the door is closed behind her and Derek who’s was still in his wolf form. He joins her on the bed and she feels the contractions and suddenly the first pup is born with lots of brown fur she licks him cleaning him, Derek helps the blind pup to one of Stiles teat while she feels another contraction and the second pup is born with black and brown fur after cleaning her up, Stiles guide her to her Teat exhausted she falls asleep. She wakes up a little later to find both pups asleep she gently pick up Johnathan in her mouth and put him on the floor them do the same with Claudia then she uses her muzzle and wakes Derek up and he transforms to human and changes the sheets while she snuggle up to the pups who follow her scent and began nursing again.

“Babe, you got to be exhausted let them nurse and fall asleep then, I’ll watch them while you shower”.

Derek is surprise when Stiles say she’s staying a wolf for now, he get a cloth and cleans the twins with it, they fall asleep by the time he finishes. He takes the pillows off the bed and builds a forth and put the sleeping twins on it then he put Stiles in the shower and get the soap and cleans her up while watching the twins who are on the pillows on the bathroom floor fast asleep. When Stiles is clean and dry they each take a pup and go back to bed. He leaves them asleep on the bed then open the door to ask his mum to bring them some food.

He sees his uncle Peter carrying a small fridge “Way ahead of you nephew this just needs plugging in”, he sees his mother and father and sisters following his uncle with an assortment of drinks and food they quietly go into the room and plug the fridge in and transfer some of the drinks and sandwiches inside. 

Talia hugs him, everyone look at Stiles and the twins he was glad he had thought to cover Stiles up from the neck down to give her some privacy the twins were asleep on the sheets next to her. 

He walks them out “They’re so beautiful Derek”, says Talia crying, “We’ll leave you both to it for the next week or two. Stiles is going to be up feeding the pups every two to three hours take good care of her”. He nods and go back in looking at his family as he closes the door wondering how he got so lucky.

He goes back into bed and take the twins who were up searching for milk and uncover Stiles as they latch onto her teat to nurse. He strokes them in awe, he was a father. He wakes to find Stiles still a wolf and asleep and the twins trying to find their food, he places each of them on one of Stiles teat and watch as they latch on to a teat and drink. 

Stiles wakes up and Derek takes Claudia and Johnathan off her as they had fallen asleep. She changes back to human “I’ll pump some milk later so you can feed them as well, omg we’re parents Derek. How long do you think before they turn human”

“It should be several weeks but with you being a spark who knows, but we do know that Claudia Talia Hale and Johnathon Derek Hale will be expecting milk every two hours why don’t you go have a shower I cleaned it this morning or a bath I’ll put them in their bassinet. Stiles run a bath and pump some milk while it’s running, she sits in the bath and enjoy the time to herself. 

She comes out of the en-suite in a towel and is delighted to see a hot breakfast and toast waiting for her she digs into the porridge then the plate of eggs and bacon she has the hot chocolate and moan at how good it tasted. 

She look up when the door opens to see Derek a bib over one shoulder holding Claudia who is doing her best to cry even as a wolf. “She woke up and I took her to warm up her milk but she won’t have it, mom says it’s because it’s not directly from the source but once they become human it shouldn’t be as bad. She knows my smell knows I’m her dad, mom showed her off to everyone while I brought your breakfast up then told me off for leaving you and Johnny by yourself because we need to bond. We’re not allowed downstairs for two weeks we don’t know how being half wolf half spark will changed that Dynamic so we need to make sure the twins have our scents completely. Deacons coming later to check on them again.

Two weeks later Stiles is taking a walk by herself when she heard a pop she turns to look to where the sound was to see a man in his twenties, with light brown hair, doe like brown eyes and moles across his skin. She always thought if she was ever a guy that he is what she would look like. 

He takes a hold of her hands and they both disappear


End file.
